Of Flames and Familiars
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: There were only two known worlds: Assiah and Gehenna. However, there was a third that was, for the most part, unknown: the Otherworld. Two masters of the same dangerous power meet through the bonds of a master and familiar, but will they fight, or will they overcome their differences and help each other? Rated M to be safe. Pairing is BRS/Rin
1. Prologue - The Third World

Prologue - The Third World

Normal POV

Assiah and Gehenna, separated only by a gate that could not be destroyed, continued to clash, unaware that there was one other world, connected to them both, yet uniquely different at the same time. The Other-world, with many Other Selves, awaited, and it was only a matter of time before it met with its neighboring worlds.

The little bird flies between worlds, between the fabric of reality itself, and in dreams, casts its own reflection on a different world. The little bird is also subject to bearing the burdens of itself through that reflection. There is but one hidden trait of the little bird... its reflection, as an Other Self, may be summoned from different worlds when the need arises. When one of like calls, the little bird will fly to help.

This is the story of two flames that met in the darkness of a shared world, and the challenges they faced and overcame together. This is a story of love where it shows, and often found at the worst timing. This is the story of a love that will change worlds.

* * *

_Hi, guys! It's Namidaga Ochiru again. This is my first Cross-Over, and I really hope it turns out to be as good as I thought it would be. As you can probably tell from the prologue, this is a Blue Exorcist/Black Rock Shooter fanfic. :) Please drop a review after you read and tell me what you think. Your reviews keep me going and make me happy. Stay awesome~! XOXO N.O._


	2. Chapter One - The Little Bird

Chapter One - The Little Bird

_Black Rock Shooter_

_The little bird flies to worlds of different colors... _The words of the story echo in my mind. '_But there are only two worlds. The real world, and the Otherworld. There is nothing else. It is not as it used to be... the Otherworld is scattered and torn. I have destroyed the balance of this place... I must compensate. But how...?' _

Standing up in my world of mixed colors, I watched as Black Gold Saw's eyes appeared, studying me. Looking longingly into the sky, I wished, just this once, that there was a way to give as much as I had taken from this world. It was a common dream I knew we all shared... we who had led up to the crippling of the Otherworld. Strength, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, even Chariot. We all were at fault... we all had to make up for our sins in this fragile world.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and I fell back a step, my hand coming up to my head. Blue flames whirled from the corner of my vision, and I looked instinctively. They were not mine. Instead, a boy, the same age as I, flickered into existence. He held a sword above his head, a determined expression on his face. Plunging the sword down into the thick substance that held him, as well as another body, blue flames erupted from the sword and his body. The bubbling, vacuous liquid quickly flamed and disappeared, leaving the boy kneeling on the floor, his sword held in his hand as he leaned against it. Tearing my gaze away from him, I sought out the older man. Lying facedown on the floor, his head turned sideways, revealing the bloody tear tracks that ran from his eyes. His mouth was turned in a tiny smile, though his eyebrows held the shadow of a frown. A choking sound brought me away from the man. The boy's eyes were hidden, but tears streaked down his face. "Daddy..."

Even as I watched through impassive blue eyes, I felt his suffering deep in my spirit. It was similar to my own when Yomi/Dead Master and I clashed... I looked at his crying face and, for an instant, Kuroi Mato's face replaced his. It was then that I became aware of a heartrending cry in my mind. _Give him back! I want... I want my Daddy back! Please... Somebody! Help me... Help me avenge him!_

My vision went white as I was lifted into the air, my blue flames exploding around me, activating in my left eye. It was as if I had grown wings, for I felt myself propelled by a hitherto unknown force. I lost consciousness as my colorful, broken world faded behind me.

* * *

_**A/N - Hi, everyone. Thank you to those that have followed/favorited and are staying with me. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! :( So much has been going on. I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that my summer has been a bit too crazy and not at all relaxing. Anyway, I started on this chapter a while back, and I stopped halfway through. Today, I found my inspiration and finished the chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys will forgive me for keeping you waiting so long! I plan to update a lot of my stories this weekend. :) Thanks for staying with me, and please, drop a review and tell me how I did! Did I meet your expectations after a long absence? Yes? No? :) The feedback boosts my spirits. :D**_

_**XOXO Namidaga Ochiru**_


End file.
